Lucky
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: A song fic inspired by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillot's song "Lucky".  Percabeth Fluff, takes place after HOO


_Do you hear me,  
><em>_I'm talking to you,  
><em>_Across the water,  
><em>_Across the deep blue, Ocean,  
><em>_Under the open sky,  
><em>_Oh my, baby I'm trying,_

After what had seemed like forever at the Roman Legion camp, after what had seemed like forever without her, she was coming. He could feel it. He could feel her boat sailing in the ocean (just another perk to being the son of Poseidon!), coming towards him. And he remembered. He remembered everything. When they first met. Their first quest. Learning her fatal flaw. Holding the sky for her. She giving up immortality for him. Her kiss, when they thought they were going to die in Mt. St. Helens. She being his anchor to the mortal world when he took a dip in the River Styx. When she took a knife for him, somehow knowing his Achilles' Heel, and the many other times she had saved his life. Him declining becoming a _god _for her. And their kiss. The best underwater kiss of all time. He remembered her. He remembered Annabeth.

_Boy, I hear you,  
><em>_In my dreams,  
><em>_Feel you whisper,  
><em>_Across the sea,  
><em>_I keep you with me,  
><em>_In my heart,  
><em>_You make it easy, when life gets hard,_

They were near Percy. She could feel it. The _Argo II_ was finally complete, and they were crossing the Ocean, headed towards the Romans. Headed towards Percy. Percy, who had been missing for six months. Percy, who had been replaced by _Jason_. Percy, her Seaweed Brain. Percy, who might not even remember her. But, something told her he would remember. Something told her he did. Maybe it was the dream she had the night before, of Percy. Or maybe it was the way the Ocean seemed to be whispering her name. "I'm coming to get you, Seaweed Brain. I'm coming to bring you home." she whispered back.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been,  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again,  
><em>_Ooohh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh _

He heard her. He heard her whisper across the ocean, and knew she was close. He smiled and whispered back. He was lucky. Soon he would be home, home with his best friend, back where he belonged. With Annabeth.

_They don't know how long it takes,  
><em>_Waiting for a love like this,  
><em>_Every time we say goodbye,  
><em>_I wish we had one more kiss,  
><em>_I'll wait for you, I promise I will,_

It took forever for that Seaweed Brain to realize her feelings for him, and then, just when they were happy, he was gone. Suddenly, a voice came out of the ocean. "_I love you_". It was Percy's voice! He must have heard her! "I love you, too." she whispered back, elated. He remembered her.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been,  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again,  
>Lucky we're in love in everyway,<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,  
>Lucky to be coming home someday,<em>

_And so I'm sailing,  
><em>_Through the sea,  
><em>_To an island,  
><em>_Where we'll meet,  
><em>_You'll hear the music,  
><em>_Fill the air,  
><em>_I'll put a flower in your hair,_

I saw a ship in the distance. It must be Annabeth's! I was tempted to stay there and be the first to greet them, but I knew I had better go get Lupa and the other campers. As I ran towards the camp, I felt like I could skip with joy. Annabeth was here. I was going home. After six months, I was going home.

_Though the breezes,  
><em>_Through the trees,  
><em>_Move so pretty,  
><em>_You're all I see,  
><em>_As the world,  
><em>_Keeps spinning round,  
><em>_You hold me right here right now,_

As we sailed towards the land, a single boy was sitting on the beach. Seeing our ship, he ran inland, and soon came back with hundreds of people. I searched through the throngs of people, looking for Percy. There was the boy that got the others. And when he looked up, I saw a flash of green. Without thinking, I jumped of the boat and into the ocean, swimming towards land. Before my feet could even touch the ground, I felt his arms around me. I hugged him hard, and he hugged me back. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been,  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again,  
><em>_Lucky we're in love in everyway,  
><em>_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home someday,_

We are lucky. Even when surrounded by angry Romans, far away from home, it was fine. Because we finally had each other.

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><em>_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

**This songfic was inspired by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat's song 'Lucky'. I don't know if Percy can communicate through the waves (Actually, I'm pretty sure he can not) but it fit the story and the song, so I decided that he could. This is probably the longest fanfic I have written! I love reviews!**

**~Athena Goddess of the Wise**


End file.
